


The Sun

by quantumoddity



Series: Widomauk Modern AU [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Healing, M/M, Widomauk Week, new tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Mollymauk gets a knew tattoo and Caleb knows just what to do to help it heal.





	The Sun

“Guess what I just did?”

Caleb looked up from the book he was reading, his latest find from the stock arrived at his bookshop, one of the ones he was just going to have a quick flick through before he priced it and put it on the shelf. Mollymauk stood in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. He hadn’t even heard him come in the door.

“What a non-threatening way to start a conversation,” Caleb sighed, letting his book close reluctantly. Judging by the way Mollymauk was looking at him, like a cat who’d managed to tip over his bag of food and had been crunching away for the last hour, his quiet reading time was over for the foreseeable future. 

Molly snorted, “Oh, don’t look at me like that.”

The wizard arched an eyebrow, “The last time you started a conversation with that exact phrase, you’d blown ninety per cent of your last paycheck on lingerie and sex toys.” 

“And didn’t we have a fun night when they arrived?” Mollymauk looked wounded. 

“And a fun month living on cup noodles and burning spell slots to keep warm.” 

For someone with pupil-less, solid red eyes, Mollymauk could roll them with surprising effectiveness. Caleb had never been able to really nail down how he did it, it seemed to be mostly in the eyebrows. He did look a little hurt and Caleb felt a twinge of guilt. 

“Sorry, I’m being a fun sponge,” he sighed, using Molly’s own term, “What did you do?”

Molly brightened and turned around, yanking up his shirt with a flourish, revealing a large bandaged area that began at the small of his back and disappeared under his leggings. Caleb jumped unpleasantly a little before it clicked into place. Not a wound, per se. Just a fresh tattoo. 

“Ah,” he nodded, a little relieved, “You’d been meaning to get a new one!”

“I know! I was walking home from work and it just hit me,” Molly always spoke so animatedly, twisting and  miming an explosion at either side of his head to illustrate the dawn of his big idea, “I knew what design I wanted and where I wanted it so I went straight in! Why not, right?”

“Why not?” Caleb echoed, grinning. He liked his boyfriend’s attitude to life, envied it more than a little, “So what is it?” 

“You’ll see when you help me wash it,” Molly grinned mischievously, heading to the bathroom, “Which is about now.”

Caleb rolled his eyes, giving his book a longing look. Until something occurred to him. 

“How...close to your ass does that ink go?”

Molly fluttered his eyelashes at him just before he turned the corner, “Enough.”

Caleb followed a hell of a lot faster, his book completely forgotten. 

 

“Careful…”

“I know, I know,” Caleb soothed, “Pat, don’t scrub, soap and warm water. I know the drill, love.”

And he did. Molly had gotten quite a few tattoos in the time they’d been together and Caleb had quickly learned the ins and outs of caring for freshly applied ink. He liked doing it, actually. He loved he methodical nature of it, of helping the bright colours slowly come to life, helping the raw, tender skin heal slowly. Whenever he did this, Caleb felt trusted. He was healing rather than hurting, building and not destroying. It was so nice, to be able to return the favour Mollymauk had paid him over and over, time and time again.

Picking off the bandages took some time though Caleb went as slowly and gently as he could, to not tug the new skin too much. When Molly bled, it was still red, though there was something about it’s contrast with his plum colouring, it make it look more shocking. When his flesh broke, it was like looking at a split pomegranate, shiny and almost jewel like. It always took Caleb a few days to get it out of his mind when he saw it happen.

Thankfully, the folks Molly went to for his tattoos knew their business. There was hardly any damage, just a rather angry blush around the lines. And the design was  _ beautiful. _

It was the Sun tarot card done in twisting vines studded with delilahs and lilies, all hauntingly dark in colour as if lit by moonlight, looking alien and intricate and gorgeous. Such a masterful piece could only have been done with magic, especially in so short a space of time. Caleb could practically taste it in the air, as close as he was, sitting cross legged on the bathroom floor while Molly stood in the tub and braced himself on the wall. 

“What made you choose that?” Caleb asked, picking up the cloth from the inch or so of warm water in the bottom of the bath. He knew the awe and adoration would show in his voice and his actions, he didn’t have to say it. 

Slowly, lovingly, he began to dab at the tender skin, letting the water rush over it. 

Molly chuckled softly, though behind it was an inhale of relief, “When I was young and high on my own angst, I probably would have picked Death or The Tower or something…but I thought about it and the Sun is where I’m at right now. Light and optimism and positivity. And it’s still where I want to be in the future. But I’m still a goth at heart, hence the style.”

Caleb laughed, not failing to note how close he was to his boyfriend’s ass right now, following the trail of the vines as they circled down to the tops of his legs, “It’s good to know your roots.”

“Isn't it?” Molly hummed and Caleb got the sense he was getting rather deliberately close to him, more than he needed to. 

Eventually the tattoo was as clean as it was going to get. Moisturiser was next, a thin layer of unscented moisturiser, Caleb knew. But he couldn’t help thinking there was a much better way to spend the time until his skin dried…

Between Molly’s thighs was the sweet warmth where he was lavender rather than deep plum, where he tasted like nothing Caleb could describe in words but wanted desperately whenever he tried to place it. He rested his hands on the tiefling’s hips and brought him close, parting him enough that he could press his face against him, inhaling the wild, unique musk of him and running his tongue between his lips. 

Molly didn’t sound surprised in the slightest, his wavering moan was full of nothing but relief and longing. He rested his forehead on the wall and spread his hands wider but Caleb saw absolutely none of that, as focused as he was on making his tongue dance across Molly’s labia, press hard against his clit, only slip inside him when he was begging breathlessly for it. He ate him out with all the piercing focus he devoted to his spells, like nothing else existed. 

The Sun. Happiness, healthfulness, warmth and light and healing, inked onto his skin forever. 

When Molly finally came, in the exact instant Caleb wanted him to, they were both soaked and grinning and breathless and finished it by kissing until they were dizzy.

Sometimes Molly’s big ideas ended in headaches, tears and, in one instance, a broken window. And sometimes they ended really, really well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment! It really means a lot


End file.
